


Try Not To Worry

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, wrote this for those of us trying not to read the news right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Title is from the lyrics in the High Highs song 'Once Around The House'.





	

Soft music. A cold space behind him.

Sportacus blinks heavy eyes. It's still dark in the bedroom. What time is it? Certainly not morning yet. Why is he awake? The crystal would've alerted him of any trouble outside, but it's not beeping.

He gently pushes the covers down off his shoulder and rolls onto his back. "Robbie?" he whispers.

He squints at the vague form curled up on the other side of the bed and reaches blindly. Suddenly a faint light and the music stops.

"Sorry..." Robbie mumbles, tucking a device under his pillow. "Go back to sleep, Sportacus."

Sportacus rubs his eyes for a moment and pushes his messy hair off his face. He slides across the mattress and touches Robbie's arm. "Everything okay?" he asks softly.

Robbie rolls onto his back with a sigh. He rubs his face and his voice is muffled under his hands. "No."

"What's wrong?" Sportacus asks patiently. His eyes are beginning to adjust to the dim light and he can just make out a look of apprehension on his partner's face.

"I don't know." Robbie croaks. He sucks in a shaky breath and blows it out slowly. "I'm fine. It's okay, let's just go back to sleep."

Sportacus frowns. He settles on his side with his head propped up. "Do you want to talk about it?" He brushes a loose curl off Robbie's forehead.

Robbie doesn't respond. He simply curls up on his side, tucking his head into Sportacus' chest.

"We can play the music if you'd like," Sportacus murmurs. He rubs Robbie's back until he feels him nod, then reaches under the pillow to retrieve the device. He squints at the light on the screen for a moment before turning the music on again and placing it on the pillow.

Sportacus settles on his back and pulls Robbie closer. He rubs his back again slowly as he curls up against his side.

The music is soothing. They both listen quietly for several minutes.

Robbie feels Sportacus' breathing evening out and his hand coming to rest around his shoulders. He concentrates on the lyrics and times his breaths to the rise and fall of Sportacus' chest. He feels warm. And safe.

 


End file.
